From the Other Side
by maireadnesbitt
Summary: Told from the point of view of a painting at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N:This is a test to see if i should continue on it, so please read and review!

The great hall was bursting with excitement and chatter from students. One thousand nine hundred and three flickering candles floated above the heads of the Hogwarts students. An old looking witch stood at the front of the great hall surrounded by nervous and excited faces of the new students. In her hand was a tightly rolled scroll tied up with a faded red ribbon.

"Your attention please! Your attention!" the old witch named Professor McGonal said in her usual barking sweet voice. She paused for a moment until the entire hall fell silent, and then she began again.

"When I call your name if you would step forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Severus Snape."

A frightened young boy stepped forward and sat down on top of the rickety stool as the hat was placed on top of his head.

" Hmm...",called a voice from the hat as Snape jumped slightly nearly knocking himself off the stool," How about Slythrin!

The black haired boy merrily jumped off the stool and headed for the far side of the hall where most of the clapping and cheering was coming from.

"Serious Black."

This time a boy with faded robes stepped forward to be sorted. He knew that he would surly be in Slythrin house.

" Ah! Another Black aye? Well I'd best put you in Sly... wait your different than the rest of your family. Oh, difficult. Better be Gryphondor!" the hat shouted and the boy headed in the opposite direction of the last.

" James Potter." the witch said holding the hat that looked like it was trying to itch itself.

" Ha! A trixter, but kind at the heart. Putting you in Hufflepuff wouldn't do anything, defiantly not Ravenclaw. Oh better be Gryphondor then!" the hat said although a bit reluctant and unsure about it.

A bunch of cheering came from the crowd as the messy haired boy dashed off in the same direction as the last.

"Lucius Malfoy" Professor McGonal said as a blonde haired neatly combed and dressed boy stepped forward and sat down. McGonal hadn't even set the hat on his head when i shouted almost too loudly Slythrin! No cheering came from the crowd as the students watched him walk slowly to the far end table.

"Remus Lupin"

A sandy blond stepped forward almost tripping over himself because he was so scared.

" I haven't seen a mind quite like yours before. Extremely different,but what does that matter. You will be great one day. Great wizards come from Gryphondor!" the hat shouted and the tall boy smiled at the crowd who clapped wildly.

" Molly Brown."

A shy brunette gracefully walked forward, straightened her skirt, and sat down.

" A smart cheerful girl, better be Hufflepuff!"

" Lily Evans."

A red haired girl stepped forward and sat down carefully as if there were pins on the stool.

" Ah! Right there, right there. Very intelligent, would be a great addition to any house. Slythrin,no too much bravery and courage for that. I know! Gryphondor!" The hat shouted once again. Clapping came from the far end again as the the red head joined her fellow Gryphondors.

The rest of the names were called and a magnificent feast was served afterwards. I walked out of my current painting to the one of me behind the Ravenclaw table.

" Hello Sir Nicholas!" I said as he drifted by me.

"Hello! Had a nice summer?"

" Very nice, you?"

" Dismal ,once again my request to join the headless hunt was denied."

" Again? Well maybe next year. Do say Hello to Lady Catherine for me will you. Im afraid my painting neat hers was moved again."

" I'd be happy to, goodbye." He said as his translucent figure drifted towards the Ravenclaw table.

Hey! I know that this was short, but it will get longer and better! Please read and review!!! I want to know what you think! The house names are probably spelled wrong, and I'm too lazy to look to see how to spell them,so please correct me. Thanks!

maireadnesbitt


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY PEOPLES! WHATS UP? WOW! I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! THATS MAINLY BECAUSE OF MY STORY WHAT IF? HAS TAKEN OVER. WELL THATS ABOUT TO CHANGE, I'M SETTING ASIDE MY OTHER FANFICTIONS TO WORK O THIS ONE. SO, PLEASE READ ON! OH! MY PROFILE PAGE- PLEASE TAKE MY POLL. IT WILL HELP ME GREATLY! THANKS A BUNCH! **

**LOVE,**

**MAIREAD NESBITT**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I have exactly 784 paintings of me in the castle, and surrounding area. My favorite one is in the Gryffindor common room. The laughs of first years discovering new spells and the secrets of the castle warm my heart. I look forward every year to the introduction cermony the headmaster gives. The wonder that fills eager eyes when a feast appears before them always puts a smile on my brush stroked face.

Right now I sit in my favorite spot, longing the arrival of the first years.

'First years this way! Keep up!' I heard the head boy Nick Watkins shout to the young Gryffindors,"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. At breaks you may relax here, as well as sleeping time, and such. Girls dorms are on up the stairs on your left, boys same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or one of the other prefixes. Tomorrow you will find your robes and agenda. One more thing if you need information,and the library doesn't have what your looking for, the paintings are helpful in times of need. I'll leave you to find your beds now, are there any questions?"

At first nobody raised their hand, then a blonde boy slowly raised his.

"Yes..?"

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

"Yes, Peter."

"What about our owls? They can't just fly loose in the castle, can they?"

"Thats already been taken care of. All owls are in the owlery. Thats the tower on the east part. Best to visit in the morning, if I might add. Any other questions?" he paused a moment,"None? Then off to your beds. Your classes will begin Wednesday."

After all the chitter chatter calmed I managed to finally fall asleep. I had a fun year to look forward too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SHORT, I KNOW. THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**M.N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES! WHATS UP? NOT MUCH HAS HAPPENED SINCE I LAST UPDATED. THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY. I HOPE IT'S STILL GOOD THOUGH! **

**LOVE,**

**MAIREADNESBITT**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

I woke to the squeal of Hufflepuff first years as they looked at the fresh food before them. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns, dripping with warm vanilla frosting. Fresh-cut fruit in big yellow bowls, the toast and crisp blackberry jam waiting to be devoured.

"Oh! Dear!" the fat Professor Slughorn came dashing in, papers flying out of his hands.He paused for a moment, then came dashing towards me.

My dear old friend! Would you mind helping me out?"

"Oh coarse."

"Your painting in my office. I seem to have misplaced my glasses. Would you mind going to your painting in my office, and seeing if their there?"

"Of coarse." I left the Great Hall to go to my portrait in Slughorn's office.

His office was brightly lit with a bunch of papers and books stacked floor to ceiling. Light streamed in form the East window, flooding the room with a pool of light. I quickly scanned the room for Slughorn's glasses. On top of a large twelve-inch thick novel, I spotted them.

Quickly, I returned to the Great Hall, where Slughorn was waiting for me.

"Your glasses are on top of Bullwick's novel of _Top 80 Million Ways to Spend the Rest of Your Life._**"**

**"**I had thought so. Thank you very much!" with that he dashed out of the Great Hall, papers still flying out of this hands.

By the time nine of clock had arrived, the Great Hall was practically empty. First years dashed through the crisp, cool morning air, eager to the year that awaited them.

I had a decision to make, which class should I go to first?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: HEY! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I ONLY HAD 10 MINUTS AFTER A TEST, AND I REALLY WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE WORD!**

**WITH ALL DUE RESPECT,**

**MAIREADNESBITT**


End file.
